


Carnival

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: I liked the dates, but I found them (and the illustrations in particular) all a little too friendly, I was hoping for something more romantic and steamy.So this is my rewrite of the dates, mostly short dabbles this time, I'm rewriting Rayan, Castiel and Nath, not sure yet if I'm also rewriting Priya's and Hyun's dates.





	1. Ghost Train

The car was moving slowly in the dark, narrow room. We were sitting at the end of the ride, the space designed for children was too small for our adult bodies and I was acutely aware of her soft curves pressing onto my side.

Her heavy breasts pushing against my arm every time she inhaled, her breathing fast not because of the admittedly not so scary ride, but because of the dangerous situation we were in, the director and my colleagues sitting just a few rides ahead of us.

Her round hips pressing against my own, I was dying to feel them in my hands while pumping hard into her, making her feel how much she drove me crazy, sitting in the front row of the class with her short skirts and her voluptuous legs on display. How many times had I dreamt of bending her on my desk and fuck her with all I got? Grabbing her hair and ride her until I spent myself in her, neither of us able to stand any longer.

I briefly glanced in her direction, and saw she was looking at me with the same heat in her eyes. I wanted to touch her so badly, it was dangerous, if anyone turned and saw us… but it was also incredibly exciting.

Suddenly a fake skeleton jumped in front of us and she cried out in surprise, her arms coming around me as if grasping for help, almost jumping on top of me.

When she realised she’d basically thrown herself at me, I saw her bashfully lowering her gaze, and I was sure that if we weren’t in complete darkness I’d be able to see her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

She was adorable.

“I… I’m sorry Rayan,” but before she could slide back to her seat, my hands went to her face and her hair, grabbing her and crushing my lips on hers.

Fast and deep, exactly how she needed it, I attacked her lips, her tongue, with not an inch of space between our bodies. I wanted to feel her everywhere.

I wanted to devour her.

Soon, too soon, the car slew down as we came back into the light, and we broke apart, our breaths heavy, her eyes hooded were clearly begging me for more, so I whispered in her ear.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight…”


	2. Roller Coaster

“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

Castiel said panting, his back pressed against a trunk and my hands under his t-shirt, my nails grazing the skin of his abs.

“We’re not having sex,” I replied against his lips, almost kissing but not quite yet. “I know how little you like public demonstrations of affection, and we are in a public place you know…?” gesturing with my chin towards the carnival right outside the first line of trees we were hiding behind, “this is simply my distraction technique.”

“Distraction?” raising his hand to my hair, he pushed my face back to his, our lips touching, and I smirked against his.

“Oh yes,” I replied while my fingertips slipped down the hem of his jeans, I could feel his abs contracting in surprise and excitement. “You were slightly… preoccupied on the roller coaster, I just want to take your mind off things.”

“I wasn’t scared,” he objected, his protest weak as he was clearly distracted by the movement of my hands on his body. My hand slipped further down, this time reaching the hem of his boxer briefs, stopping there, tantalising.

“Of course not,” I said nipping at his lips, my teeth biting his lower lip while sucking it into my mouth.

Grabbing me by the hips, he suddenly turned us around, so that now I was the one with my back against the tree, his hard body pressing against mine.

“You’re such a little tease,” he whispered against my neck, one of his hands went to my knee and raised my leg to hook around his waist, coming even closer, pushing his hard bits against all my soft ones, caressing my naked thigh. His other hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, his gaze burning deep into mine.

“A word of advice little girl, never start what you can’t finish.”

So he stepped back, and the cool night air took the place his warm body had left.

I remained there, leaning against the tree, looking at him challenging, raising an eyebrow. “Who says I won’t? Wanna bet?”

He looked at me from top to bottom, and smirked.

“As much as I’d love to see what you have in mind, I’d prefer a more private place,” he came back to me but didn’t touch me, putting his hands at each side of my head, caging me against the tree. “So that when I’m done seeing you play as the sweet, innocent, little girl you are,” he caressed my hair sweetly, tucking a tendril behind my ear, “I can take things into my own hands, and believe me,” he lowered his head, whispering in my ear, “there’s nothing sweet or innocent about what I plan to do to you.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine, his words melting me, and I wanted to jump on him and beg him to take me right then and there. But he pushed away again, a cocky grin on his face, knowing perfectly well his effect on me.

Offering me his hand, I intertwined my fingers with his and let him lead the way back to the carnival. Before we joined the others he looked at me over his shoulder and said the same words I was thinking in my mind.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight…”


	3. Chapter 3

_Is it really the end?_

I kept thinking to myself, waiting for the pod to take off. Nath had finally talked to the police, there was a way out of this absurd situation, and I was finally going to stop flipping every night I didn’t know what he was up to. The worry was eating me alive.

Everything was going to be settled.

“Something wrong?” he asked me, as the Ferris wheel started to move.

“I’m just… a little emotional… that’s all…”

He looked at me, worried, then he kissed me tenderly and stroked my cheek. As the pod raised higher, and higher, it almost felt like we were leaving all our problems on the ground. There was just the two of us in that small, enclosed space, and I’d waited so long to finally spend some time with him, that I wanted nothing more than forget about the world and throw myself in his arms.

Holding my hand, he traced circles on the back with his thumb. He was avoiding my gaze and I could tell there was so much he’d left unsaid… but I needed to know everything, I wanted to switch off my brain but it wasn’t the time. So, he explained about this cop who had contacted him and wanted him to be a snitch.

It felt like a punch directly to my stomach, it was dangerous, incredibly dangerous, but… was he safe now? No, not one bit. If this was what it took to get his life back, then he had to do it, there was no other choice.

“Nath… I… I’m so glad you found the courage in you to do this.”

He smiled at me, and even though he wasn’t letting it show, I could tell he was touched.

I was so focused on the conversation, I hadn’t realised the pod had reached the highest point of the Ferris wheel and it’d stopped right at the top.

The wind was stronger there, and I could feel my hair flying wildly around my face. Tucking a tendril behind my ear, his gaze burned into mine.

“I can’t bare to be even another moment away from you, Candy,” he said earnestly. “I’m doing this because it’s right, because I’ve waisted my life these past years and I’ve been part of something tainted and wrong and I’m ashamed of myself.”

“Nath, don’t…”

“Yes Candy,” he interrupted me, “I’m not doing this because of you, but you coming back in town, being here with me, supporting me, opened my eyes. I feel like I’m finally waking up from a bad dream.”

Putting his finger under my chin, he moved closer and took my lips with his.

In that moment, alone, up there in the night sky, only the stars witnessing our kiss, I felt so complete and at peace.

I’d loved him before. I loved him as the stuck-up student body president, so rigid and rule-abiding, but also so tender and fragile. And I loved him as the wild lawbreaker, so possessive and volatile, but whose insolent attitude hid the same sweet boy who’d been so kind to the new girl at school, offering to show her around and becoming her first real friend.

“I’m sorry for what I put you through these past few months…”

I didn’t want to talk about it anymore so, my fingers in his hair, I grabbed him maybe a little roughly, and pushed his lips back to mine, taking charge of the kiss.

If my eagerness surprised him, he didn’t show it, with no sound of protest, he let me have my way with him. Pushing my body flushed against his, I deepened the kiss, testing him as I’d daydreamed of doing the whole week. He grabbed me by the hips, resting his fingers at the hem of my t-shirt, lightly caressing the strip of naked skin between my clothes, and a moan escaped my lips.

It felt like we’d barely started reconnecting through kissing and touching, when we heard a polite coughing sound.

We were back on the ground and I had no idea how and when we’d gotten back there, my head still at the top of the Ferris wheel with him.

Slightly blushing, we left the pod to join the others and get some food. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he whispered in my ear.

“I think you should go ahead without me.”

“Why?” I asked surprised and slightly disappointed.

“I need a few moments to… calm myself down… if you know what I mean,” I felt the smirk in his voice, and… something else, when he moved his hips against my bottom.

“Oh…” understanding washed over me.

“Yeah… that kiss was too much and not nearly enough at the same time.”

“Do you need a hand…” oh gosh… I felt myself blush even more at what I’d accidentally implied.

He grinned, his hot, devilish smile that always got me so nervous and excited.

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid it has to wait.”

He brought his lips to my cheek, “go ahead, I’ll be right behind.”

Then, he left a small, tender kiss and added the words that hours later would feel like a bullet stuck into my brain.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight.”


End file.
